deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raiando/Rayman VS Klonoa
Rayman VS Klonoa Is a What-If? Death Battle created by Raiando, it features Raymaaaaaaaaaáäãæāaaaaáâä- ''Description'' Ubisoft VS Namco, these two Nightmare heroes are about to duke it out in this battle, which one will take the EPIC VICTORY ROYALE? eeeeeeéê3- ''Interlude'' Wiz: When you always have a bad dream, these two heroes are on their way to save the day. Boomstick: Like Rayman: The YOU'VE ákjph3jdggdheh-'' ''Wiz: And Klonoa: The WHAT IS jjjeihwrolwhoagw2äæå2-'' ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-'' ''Rayman Lights Up the Fists Whaaaaaaaaat iiiiiiis up Drama Alert-nation, i'm your host-'' (Screen cuts to Static) ''Klonoa Wanders the Dreams'' ''Wooh Hoo Hoo Ha Hah, Wooh Hoo Hoo Hee Hee Hah-'' (Screen cuts to Static again) ''Pre-Fight'' ''Keemstar VS Noggin Clontith ''Death Battle'' In the House of Keemstar, we see a guy with a beard greeting the viewers. Keemstar: Whaaaat iiiiis up Drama Alert nation, i'm your host Killer Keemstaaaaaaar, leeet's get roight into the Noose, so today someone sent me this message and i'm gonna open it right now. Keem opens up the message on his computer and then he saw this video. Noggin: Wooh hoo hoo ha hah, wooh hoo hoo hee her hah. Keemstar: WHAT? Noggin: Hoo-lo there ol' chum, i'm g'not a g'nelf, i'm g'not a g'noblin, i'm a g'nome and you've been-'' Before he could finish the sentence, Keemstar breaks his Laptop with a bat, he keeps slamming on his computer with his rage as he knocks it away, then he walks away. ''Noggin: Going anywhere ol' chum? Keemstar turns back and sees the G'nome standing behind him. Keemstar: What the fr***, what are you doing here you Unepic Gamer? G'nome immediately charges towards Keemstar and punches him towards a wall, however Keemstar gets up as he eats Popcorn and heals himself. Keemstar: Alright, it's Game on. Fight! Keemstar charges towards the Gnome, but he pulls out his Frying Pan as he slams it on Keemstar's knee, then he rapidly slams it on Keematar's head as he laughs, then Keemstar generates bunch of Popcorn from thin air as he sends them towards The Gnome. But Noggin Clontith managed to block them off, Keemstar boosts towards the Gnome and rams him with Full Speed, knocking him out of his house. Keemstar: Do you know how fast i am? Keemstar speeds right behind the Gnome as he does a Spinning Kick on him, sending him at midair. Then Keemstar creates bunch of Eggs from thin air and throws them at the Gnome. Keemstar: I'M HOWTOBASIC! Noggin Clontith however teleports away before the Eggs could hit him, then he teleports in front of Keemstar and kicks him in the balls. Keemstar: (Eternal Screeching) Keemstar bends on his knees as he looks at the Gnome, he was doing the Circle Game on Keemstar. Noggin Clontith: You looked, hooh hooh. The Gnome then punched hard on Keemstar's bicep as he screams louder, then he gets rammed by him as he gets knocked all the way across the street. Keemstar gets up from the ground and sees bunch of Noggin Clontith clones were rushing at him. Keemstar teleports in front of the Gnomes and then he punched a few of the Gnomes, some of them climbed behind Keemstar, but the Bearded Man starts to run fash as he boosts through the Gnomes. Keemstar: I'm fast as f*** boi. Keemstar then sees the Real Noggin Clontith in an Air Plane as he drops bunch of nukes at Keemstar, but then- Keemstar: ZA WARUDO. Keem freezes the time as everything stopped moving, then Keemstar teleports in front of the Gnome and started to punch him. Keemstar: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAA. Keemstar then slams down the Gnome towards the Nukes as the impact caused a Massive Explosion. When Keemstar teleports back to the ground and look around, he saw the Gnome was still alive as Keemstar got shocked. Keemstar: NANI!?!?! Noggin Clontith: Yare Yare Ol' Chum. The Gnome then rushes towards the Bearded Man as he's about to throw a punch. Noggin Clontith: I'm a Gnome. The Gnome then throws a series of Punches and blood started to spew out everywhere. Noggin Clontith: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! Noggin then prepares a one more powerful punch as he says his catch phrase. Noggin Clontith: And you've been G N O M E D! The Gnome punches Keemstar so hard that it made him Scream Loud, then he blows up into bloody pieces. Noggin Clontith: Woo Hoo Hahahaha! K.O. (April Foolz lul) Category:Blog posts